The Mudblood and The Snake
by FandomNerdLover
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she went back home, not Forks but Beauxbatons. She visits Hogwarts during the tri-wizard cup and falls in love with a certain Blonde Haired Slytherin things change. Co-Witten with Bookwormgeek1702 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok so this first chapter is written by Bookwormgeek1702 so make sure to follow and fav her 3 Hope u enjoy and make sure to review!

I'm sorry... What? Did Dumbledore really just say that The Triwizard Tournament is happening this year, here?! Yes! This will be the perfect chance to prove myself to my father... wait, he's not done.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating _schools_ along _with_ the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, 17 years of age or older-will be allowed to put their names forwards for consideration."

Wha... No! I made a small noise of outrage, which I could clearly hear echoed across the house tables. I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see precious Potter and the Weasleys looking like someone had slapped them clear across the face. I snickered and pointed that out to Crabbe and Goyle. Well, at least if I couldn't do it, then Potter couldn't either. Stupid Potter, always needing to be in the spotlight.

"I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwink our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Dumbledore had to raise his voice a bit to make himself heard above the din coming from the House tables. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive come October, and will be remaining with us for most of this year. I ask all of you to extend every courtesy to our foreign guests as well as wholeheartedly support our Hogwarts champion, whomever he or she may be. And now, as it is rather late, off to bed!"

There was a tremendous amount of scraping and banging as we all filtered out towards our respective common rooms. _Ughhhh, why did the idiots at the Ministry of Magic just now decide to impose an age restriction on us_ , I fumed.

"Draco, Draco!" A high pitched voice came from behind me and I sighed internally before turning to face, the one and only, Pansy Parkinson. I swear, the girl has no boundaries, and she cannot take a hint! Seriously, how many times do I have to reject her for her to back off.

"Hi, Draco," Pansy simpered and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "What did you think of that stupid age law? Just _dreadful_ wasn't it?" While I agreed with her, I could have brought it up in a less annoying way.

"Of course! I mean, many of us are perfectly capable wizards, we should be given a shot!" I exclaimed. Pansy's eyes glowed at the enthusiastic response she had received from me, but honestly, the only reason I hung out with her was because her family was very well-respected, not to mention rich.

"Oh, here's the common room, what's the password again Drakey?" I looked up and sure enough, there was the stone wall that leads into the Slytherin common room. Excellent, now I can get away from Pansy and the way she calls me 'Drakey.' I don't even know where that came from, but it started two years ago and have hated it every moment since.

"Oh, the password is 'salazar'," And as I said it, the stone wall creaked open to reveal the common room.

"Well, Draco," Pansy began, but she didn't get any further because I had run up the stairs and slammed the door to my dormitory the second the door had opened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So this one is written by me (twilightmortaldivergent) Hope you like :),

As Edward lead me through the forest on his our 'Walk' I couldn't help but wonder why he's taking me all the way out here, unless he was going to try kill me, no he wouldn't his family would get angry. We were a good few miles away from forks when he finally stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella we're leaving"

"Cool what's my cover story for why I'm leaving"

"Bella I don't think you actually get it, you're not coming with us, you're too fragile, breakable you're just a weak puny human"

That hurt, did he really just break up with me because I was a 'human' if only he knew. If you didn't already know I'm a witch, and know before you ask I don't have warts and have green skin but yes ironically I do fly on a broom. I decide to look into his mind using wandless spelless magic. Wow, he told the family something completely different, they think I don't want them.

"Bella promise not to hurt yourself for Charlie's sake and in return it will be like I never existed."

And with that he disappeared into the darkening forest and as he ran off the only thought going through my head was "Damm he left, at least I completed my task on watching the vampires given to me by my headmaster" I hope I made her proud. But yay I finally can go home, not forks but Beauxbatons, it is where all my friends are, where all my family is. I apparate home and call Charlie. You see Charlie Is a close friend of Beauxbatons head master. He is a squib, as I call to tell him of the recent events, I begin packing my belongings and calling my owl, Lola. She usually hunts at night because Edward was here watching me. I change back into my normal form with jet black hair and ice blue eyes and I grow a little, you see I'm a metamorphmagus. I had changed into this muggle form because I stood out to much in my witch form.

As my Snowy white owl with black tipped feathers flew through my open window and perched onto my bed post I wrote a short letter to the headmaster explaining what happened and asking if I could go back to school. I tied the letter to Lola's foot and sent her off saying for her to wait at Beauxbatons. Not 10 minute later an owl flew into my room dropping a letter before flying out.

Dear Isabella

I'm pleased to inform u that you may return back to Beauxbatons but I must inform you that Beauxbaton students Years 4 and up will be heading to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament. I will be sending Fleur's sister to come and get you and bring you back to France. I trust you will obliviate the town of muggle memories.

Yours sincerely Headmaster Olympe Maxime

Yes Gabrielle is coming to get me. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, I can't wait to see her, but of course I better obliviate everyone's memory otherwise people could start questioning where I am.

2 Hours Later

I'm all packed and ready and am just waiting for Gabrielle to arrive, as I go down stairs to make myself a sandwich and change my voice back into its original French accent. Now I of course could of portaled home alone but Madam Olympe Maxime made me leave by special key behind, I'm lucky I'm not in Europe otherwise I would have been arrested for under age magic. Finally I hear a 'pop' noise in the kitchen and run in to find my best friend standing there with her arms opened waiting for a hug, I run into them and squeeze.

"Isa" she squeaks

"Gabrielle, I've missed you so much"

"Same, how have you been" She says in her French accent

"Alright, it's pretty boring around here without you bugging me" I tease

Since I don't know my proper parents Fleur, Gabrielle's sister acts like an older sistr to me or a parent.

"School hasn't been the same without you"

"Well then let's get back and have some fun"

"Agreed"

"Let me just grab some stuff" As I walk up to my room I yell "Did you hear about the tri-wizard cup, we're allowed to come and watch."

"I know but Fleur wants to enter but everyone knows the competition is deadly, people have been known to die. I'm just worried for her"

"You and me both Gabrielle, me and you"


End file.
